medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Student Council Executive Arc
The Suggestion Box Arc is the first story arc of the Medaka Box manga series. Arc Outline The series begins with the announcement of Medaka Kurokami’s election as Student Council President. She promptly strong-arms her childhood friend Zenkichi Hitoyoshi into helping her as the Student Council's General Affairs Manager. Together, the pair answer numerous requests, from finding lost dogs to cleaning up club buildings and even fixing personalities. Shortly, they are joined by Kouki Akune, formerly of the Judo Club, who becomes the Student Council Secretary and Zenkichi’s rival for Medaka’s affections. Hyuga and the Kendo Club It starts when Medaka the new school president of the Hakoniwa Academy is saying that any kind of issues student have they can submit it in the Suggestion Box, which she says as final that she will take any kind of issue from anyone. After the speech of Medaka, everyone in Class 1 are been talking about her. After that Hansode Shiranui and Zenkichi has a discussion about Medaka, Shiranui suddenly then ask Zenkichi then that he must join the Student Council. Zenkichi don't want to join the Student Council, but doesn't know that Medaka is behind him imitating him, Medaka is then grabbing Zenkichi on his head and takes him off to her office. After that Zenkichi is gone, one of the students is then asking where Zenkichi goes. Shianui then explains what has happened. Zenkichi has been taken to Medaka's Office. Medaka then tells him that they got their first request in the Suggestion Box, which they must clean up 3rd years student from the Kendo Hall. Medaka enter the Kendo Hall, which she moves fast catching cigarettes from the students pockets. Medaka is then telling them that she will make them born again and let them train hard. The next day at school during break, Zenichi has been seen patches around his face. He's talking with Shiranui about that Medaka was always like that. After that they where been talkign about what has happened at teh kendo hall and about Medaka, peoples behind Zenkichi where been hearing "This isn't a joke, I'm gonna be pissed if they're still there". Shiranui has then been telling Zenkichi that it was Hyuga. Shiranui then says that the spots of the student council will be filled anyway cause that there will be elite students at the meeting. It seems to bothered Zenkichi. After school Zenkichi has been bothered by Shiranui about that he doesn't know Medaka well. He then head to the kendo hall which he sees that everything is clean. Medaka then appears saying that the training had been started ages ago, which as punishment she will get Zenkichi late at home. She then says that not only he is the problem, also the 3rd years hoodlums hasn't been appeared either. After that they where been discussing about the 3rd year students, they have been arrived at the Kendo Club, which Zenkichi leaves thinking again about Medaka's personality. Later he has suddenly been attacked by an unknown person. Later Shiranui sees Medeka walking to her Coucil meeting. Shiranui has a request for Medaka. Later the kendo club has been attacked by Hyuga. After that Moji rethinks what Medaka told him, he then tries to attack Hyuga. Hyuga then tries to attack Koji once more but his attack has been stopped by Zenkichi and has been attacked by him. Outside the Kendo Hall he is pissed what has happened and try to get revenge at Zenkichi. Medaka that is behind posing like him. After a request from Shiranui to change Hyuga's bad personality, she did something to her to change him. After what has happened, the Kendo Hall has been led by Hyuga. Later on, Zenkichi made his decision to be one of the Student Council. Ariake and Isahaya It has been one week that Zenkichi has joined the Student Council, but where been mocking that his uniform doesn't fit him cause it is black. Medaka is then standing behind him posing like him saying that black suits him just fine. Medaka then suggest to wear his jersey under his jacket. Medaka then says that checking the suggestion box will be the job of Zenkichi from now on. They got a new request but not anomalously. Ariake a second year student want to ask Medaka and Zenkichi about something but hold back because she don't want to say it to first year students, but after that heard from a friend what they have done to the kendo hall, she goes on telling them. She gives Medaka her spikes and a letter which says "Quit the Athletics Club", which Ariake explaines that she has been chosen to represent the school in sprint event in the next competition, which she is happy cause it never has happened to a second year student before. She explained one week ago that she found her spikes in such a horrific state. Zenkichi ask if Ariake has any suspects in mind, which she says that she don't because anyone could have done it because she left her shoes in the changing room. She then says that she trust nobody of them. She know that is someone gains a spot to representing the school in some event, she would be threaten by the club members but she never expected that someone will go that far. After some word from Medaka, Araike tells Medaka how she feels which Medaka says that she will expose the criminal on today, which shocks Zenkichi. Zenkichi and Medaka are been discussing about the situation. After a great deduction from Medaka Zenkichi and Shiranui went to the sport tracks which they see Isahaya which she is left handed and wearing the same spikes as Ariake. Zenkichi is wondering where Shiranui gets all the information from, Shiranui laughs saying that he intend on remaining a character on the side of justice then it's best he doesn't know about it. She then tells Zenkichi that Isahaya failed to become a regular on the team when Ariake has been chosen. Zenkichi then knows that it is definitely Isahaya, which Medaka has been appeared saying that there is no "hard evidence" they cannot threat her as a criminal based solely on circumstantial evidence. Zenkichi then tells Medaka that they don't need "hard evidence" because they aren't the police force after all. Medaka then suggest to ask her straight. Medaka ask her straight, asking her if she is the culprit, cause of the running shoes. Isahaya is then running from Medaka, which Shiranui is saying that she is running away, Zenkichi then says that he wouldn't go run after her. Shiranui ask Zenkichi why he is wearing a jersey under his jacket, because it makes him look weird, which leaves Zenkichi embarrassed saying that there is no time for that. Isahaya wonders how she found out that quickly, which she looks behind seeing that Medaka is chasing her. She then says that she can run 100 meters in 12 seconds flat, which Medaka says that she can run 42.195km in 2 hours flat which work out as: 17 seconds per 100 meters. Isahaya is then recollect her memories about what she has done to Ariake's spikes. Medaka then jump high standing now right before her. Medaka ask Isahaya again if she is the culprit but Isahaya denies that but confess them. Medaka leaves her alone. Isahaya doesn't get it, which that Zenkichi tells Isahaya that Medaka knows how to trust peoples. Isahaya then is asking Zenkichi why he is wearing his jersey under his jacket, which Zenkichi is embarrassed tells Isahaya to tell him that it looks cool. Afterwards, Zenkichi and Isahaya has been talking with each other and Shiranui went home. The next day at the Student Council, Zenkichi is starring at the mirror to his weird outfit and wonders why peoples cannot appreciate the coolness. Ariake then appears showing Zenkichi a letter written on "sorry" and new spikes. Zenkichi also shows the letter to Medaka, which she thinks that it is a new case which that she believes that the criminal has caught Ariake trainers. Akizuki and the Lost Puppy After the two previous problems, the suggestion box has been known as the "Medaka Box" by the students and has become popular. Zenkichi has been getting three suggestions from the box, which he looks at one that is odd. At Medaka's office, Zenkichi tells Medaka that they got three submissions today, which he says one of the basketball team club after a new club room, an request for a new lunch menu and a request for a search for a lost puppy. Zenkichi explains about it. Medaka then says that she will handle the Basketball club and the new lunch menu, which she says that Zenkichi must look for that lost dog. Zenkichi ask Medaka if she know for sure if he must do it alone. Medaka then says that he knows that she is really not good with animals. Zenkichi and Shiranui are then looking for the lost puppy. Shiranui then found the puppy but it looks different than on the poster which leaves Zenkichi in a shock watching at it again. It makes Zenkichi believes that it isn't the cute poor puppy that has been separated with his partner but thinks that it comes from a millionaire releasing the dog into the city. After that Shiranui told Zenkichi that it is a "borzoi" otherwise known as a "Russian Wolfhound", Zenkichi ask for Shiranui's help. Shiranui says no which she says that she want to stand on a safe distance to see how Zenkichi gets mauled. Zenkichi says that she isn't normal, which Shiranui says that she will snap some pictures for him for being so brave. Kanoya and Medaka’s Guard Dog Akune, Nabeshima, and the Judo Club Yatsushiro and the Love Letter Yuubaru and the Perfect Model Navigation Category:Story Arcs